


Umbrella

by orphan_account



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani Giovanni has been best friends with Chris Evans. They have been there for each other. Neither of them acknowledging their feelings for each other.</p><p>Chris screwed up. He wants to make it up to her. But he doesn't expect her to be walking home alone. At night. And it's raining. He learns that he loves her when he comes under her umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dani was walking home under a black umbrella. It was raining tonight. Her car was in the shop. She took the T rail to and from work. But she had to walk a few blocks to get home. 

She normally didn't like it when it rained, but tonight she did. It had a long day at work. This walk in the rain allowed her to cool off and think. She hadn't gotten very far from the station when a tinted window black SUV pulled up beside her. She saw it in her peripheral vision. 

She kept walking. "Dani are you really going to walk home in the rain?" The voice belonged to a guy. She looked over at the vehicle. She finally stopped when she saw who it was. 

"Chris, what are you doing?" she asked. He stopped the vehicle. "Trying to find you. You know I don't like it when you walk home, alone, in the dark. Especially not in the rain either." 

She sighed. "Chris just go home. I'll be fine." And with that she started walking. The vehicle didn't follow. Instead he got out and ran after her. 

He grabbed her by the arm. She stopped. "Look at me Dani," he said. She didn't. "Dammit Dani look at me."

She did...slowly but surely. He had four inches on her. She didn't have to look up much. "You can't stay mad at me forever Dani. We've been through too much. 

We may not be together but that doesn't mean I don't love you," he said. She cringed at that word. "You can't throw that word at me. You know better. That word has no meaning to me anymore." 

He pursed his lips. Then he spoke. "That may be but it's true. Seven years we've been by each other's side. Your parents divorce. 

Your wedding when Carmine left you at the alter. When Zoey died. When I broke it off with Minka. When I auditioned for Captain America. When you got this job as a secretary at Bausch, Winkler, & Lohmann."

She was crying by now. It was true. He had been there for all of her life events in the pass seven years. And vice versa. What really sank her heart was when her beloved husky Zoey died. 

She had been hit by a car right in front of her. Zoey died in her arms. Chris had been on his way and found them in the street. They buried Zoey in her grandparents' backyard under the oak tree. For her thirtieth birthday, he surprised her with a golden Labrador Cocker Spaniel. 

She named her Roxie Giovanni-Evans. He chuckled at that. "She's our dog. If something happens to her, one of us can step in." She's had a few prescriptions and that's the name on file. 

Dani broke out of her reverie when Chris called out to her. "Let me take you home. I don't want to to catch a cold or pneumonia." He took her hand. She sighed. 

He led her to his vehicle and opened the door for her. He helped her in he closed her umbrella. He closed her door then placed her umbrella in the backseat. He hurried to get in on the driver side. She frowned at him.

"You're soaking wet." He smirked at her. "I'll live. It's you I'm worried about. You're my special girl." 

She turned away so he wouldn't see her roll her eyes. "Stop rolling your eyes at me Daniela Giovanni." She smiled. The ride was silent. Her hand rested on the console. 

He placed his on top of hers. They stayed like that all the way to her house. Once there, he got out and grabbed the umbrella again. He ran around to her side and opened the door. He held the umbrella over her. 

He closed the door. He waited for her to move. She didn't. Instead she pulled him into her. She pulled his head down and kissed him. 

They had shared many kisses before. But none were like this one. This one had a drive behind it. She was finally giving into him. She nipped at his bottom lip. 

He groaned. "Dani." He held her close. There was so much passion in the kiss. She pulled away first. "Let's get you inside and out of those clothes. I can't have you sick either." 

She grabbed his hand and they both hurried to get inside. They went to the laundry room. She pull off his shirt while he unbuttoned his jeans. She saw the bulge in his boxers. She finally tore her eyes away. 

He had a half smile. "Like what you see?" he asked. "I do," she said. "I hear a "but" coming." She giggled. 

"But...stay like that while I go let Roxie out and feed her. Then I want you to pull a Colin for me." She winked at him then left. He shook his head. She went into the kitchen and into her room. 

She opened the kennel and Roxie burst out. She barked and whined. "Mommy I really have to go!" Well that's what Dani liked to think she was saying. She opened the back door. 

Roxie shot out like a bullet from a gun. Since it was raining, she was quick. Afterwards they both walked to the kitchen. Dani grabbed her personalized doggy bowl. A mixture of wet food and dry food. 

She sat it down and grabbed the water bowl. Roxie started eating. She was given fresh water. Dani put up the baby gate. Her furbaby would stay there while she and Chris went to her room. 

Dani returned to see Chris standing with his fists on his hips. "I wanted Colin not Steve." He couldn't keep a straight face. He broke out in a smile. He wiggled his hips as he stripped his boxers off.

"Dryer," she said. He picked up his clothes and placed them in the dryer. She snuck up and smacked his butt. "Hey!" She giggled as she turned and left. 

He followed her to her room. He cornered her between her bed and wall. She went to undress but he stopped her. "I want to do it." So she let him.


	2. Chapter 2

When she was undressed, he took in her appearance. "You're extremely beautiful," he said. She didn't think so. "I'm a size 12. Nothing beautiful about that." She looked away from him. 

He placed a hand on her chin and turned her face to his. "Beauty doesn't know size. Beauty knows no limitations. How do you say "my beautiful" in Italian?" She closed her eyes. "Il mia bella."

"Il mia bella. I like it." He held out his hand to her. She opened her eyes. She looked at it. "Let me show you what I find beautiful." 

She looked at him. She hesitated before taking his hand. He pulled her into him. He captured her mouth with his own. Their lips moved in sync. 

He swiped her upper lip. She allowed him admittance. Their tongues tangoed for dominance. He held her close. He trailed kisses across her jaw, down her neck, to her clavicle. 

Her breathing hitched. He let her go then placed his hands on her breasts. She gasped at the touch. He massaged them. After a while, he took one into his mouth. 

She moaned. He gave it the attention it needed then switched to the other one. "Chris," she cried out. "Shh." He trailed kisses down her stomach, circling her navel with his tongue a couple of times. 

He got on his knees. "Spread your legs babe," he said. She did so. He pushed her backwards onto the bed. He walked on his knees. 

He placed his mouth on her. He delved his tongue into her folds. She half whimpered, half gasped. He worked his tongue on her. Her hips bucked as he worked. 

He lifted her legs over his shoulders. Her hands grabbed his hair. "Chris!" He pinned her down with his arms. She writhered under him. 

He kept at it until she came. He lapped up her juices. Then he trailed kisses up to her lips. He now straddled her. He rested his weight on his forearms. 

"Still don't believe me when I say you're beautiful?" he asked. She didn't respond. "Okay what if I told you Minka was jealous of you?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "It's true.

She knows she's beautiful but she feels unbeautiful compared to you. She sees how you don't have to work hard to look the way you do. You're active but you have fun too. She's constantly watching calories when filming. She envies you when you eat pasta.

She predicted that I'd go to you one day. And here I am. And she's right. You are beautiful in your own way. I love that you don't worry about trying to fit in. 

Just the way you are is how I love you." He leaned into kiss her again. She melted against his lips. He slipped inside of her. He moved in and out of her. 

They moved as one. His mouth moved her neck. She held him close as he pushed in and pulled out of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist. In and out. In and out. In and out.

Not once did he go fast. He was making love to her. Wanted to show how much he loved her. He was knocking down that wall she built around her heart when Carmine broke it. All of the hurt, the pain, and anger erupted from being bottled up. 

He kept on. He kissed each tear that fell. His lips found hers again. This continued for an hour before she finally came. Her walls held him in a vice grip. 

Milking him for all his worth. Finally he spilled into her. He hissed as he thrusted a couple of times before collapsing on top of her. She held him tight. They were silent for a while. 

She was the first to speak. "I...I love...you...Christopher Robert Evans," she choked out. He lifted his head to look at her. Now it was his turn to cry. Seven years as best friends and they finally fell for each other. 

He kissed her again. But it was short-lived when they heard Roxie's cries. She laughed. "Better go get her. She's missed her daddy," she said softly. "Okay." 

He got up and went to pull on a pair of boxers. He went to the kitchen. She went and grabbed one of his tee shirts he left here. She slipped it on then crawled back into bed. She looked up to see him carrying their dog. 

Roxie was lavashing him with kisses. He placed her on the bed before crawling in. Roxie curled up beside Dani. Chris scooted beside the dog. "I love you Daniela Celeste Giovanni." "I love you too." He grabbed her hand before closing his eyes. She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story complete


End file.
